


two lions

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Fall Out Boy Fic February 2015~ [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, everything after 3x06 didn't happen basically, idk idk idk im sorry, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘If we were animals,’ Ian said slowly. ‘What would we be?’<br/>‘I’m a lion. Hands down.’<br/>‘I’m a lion. You’re like… a kitten,’ Ian bit his lip and smiled sweetly at Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two lions

**Author's Note:**

> okay so a couple weeks ago, i started writing a youtuber!au where ian and mick did the boyfriend tag as best friends who everyone _thinks_ are secretly together (*cough* might've been watching tyler and troye's when this thought came about) but then [ladyofthe80s on tumblr](http://ladyofthe80s.tumblr.com/) posted in the gallavich tag about them doing it as boyfriends, so i switched it (lol) and rewrote it to fill that prompt instead. yolo.
> 
> title from 'uma thurman', surprisingly.

‘Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!’ Ian sang, prodding Mickey in the back. ‘Get up.’

Mickey rolled to his side and cracked an eye open to see Ian hovering next to the bed with a huge grin on his face. ‘Huh?’

‘It’s video day!’

‘Fuck that,’ Mickey replied, shoving his face back into the pillow.

‘Please? I actually need you for this one,’ Ian whined. ‘Come on, can’t run the channel by myself.’

‘No.’

‘Mickey.’

‘Do something else,’ Mickey said, his voice muffled by the pillow, but his attitude evident by how he was flipping Ian off.

‘I can’t, Mick. This was highly requested.’ Ian climbed onto the bed and plastered himself against Mickey’s back, running his hand slowly around to Mickey’s front. ‘Can’t disappoint the subscribers.’

‘Yes, we fuckin’ can.’

‘No, please, Mick.’

‘Can’t be bothered. Later.’

‘But I love you.’

Mickey turned onto his back and glared up at the man above him. ‘Why does that always make me _not_ want to do things you ask?’

‘Because you’re an asshole.’

‘That’s definitely true,’ Mickey grinned. ‘What’s in it for me?’

‘Mm… Everlasting gratitude?’

‘Anything I actually want?’

Ian shrugged. ‘I’ll pay for your next tattoo?’

Mickey bit his lip, definitely tempted by the offer. ‘Can’t take it back if I accept.’

‘Don’t know why you think I would retract my offer. Love me a tattooed guy.’

Mickey narrowed his eyes. ‘Fine.’

Ian grinned and ducked down to kiss Mickey. ‘Great! Get dressed. I made breakfast.’

‘A’ight. I’ll be out in a minute.’

‘Perfect!’ Ian called, already walking out of their bedroom and towards the kitchen.

‘Ay, what are we doing?’ Mickey yelled.

Ian paused halfway down the hall and turned back to face Mickey. ‘The boyfriend tag!’

 

* * *

 

‘I fuckin’ hate you,’ Mickey said for the nine thousandth time. ‘Can’t believe you’re makin’ me do this.’

‘Get over it,’ Ian replied, setting up the camera and checking the rest of the equipment. ‘Ready?’

‘Nope.’

‘Good,’ Ian started the camera and came to sit next to Mickey. ‘When you’re ready.’

Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘Ready when you are.’

‘Kay, then. Let’s do this.’ Ian grinned and rolled his shoulders, before turning his attention to the camera in front of him. ‘Hi guys! I’m Ian, and as usual, I’m here with my lovely assistant and boyfriend, Mickey. A few days ago, I asked what you guys wanted to see us do, and apart from a series of _seriously_ X-rated suggestions –’

‘For the record,’ Mickey interrupted, falling into their usual routine of easy banter. ‘I was totally up for it, but Ian was all _“YouTube won’t allow that!”_ and _“Think of the younger subscribers, Mick!”_ , so we went for option two instead.’

Ian rolled his eyes. ‘I’m gonna cut that out, I swear to God. Anyway, you wanted us to do the boyfriend tag, so we’re doing that, but with a slight twist. How long have we been together, Mick?’

‘Fuck…’ Mickey rubbed the back of his neck and thought for a few moments. ‘Eight years?’

Ian nodded. ‘Yeah, about that. Because we’ve been together for that long, I thought we could answer for each other and kind of test how well we know each other?’

‘Wow, that sounds fun,’ Mickey said, in the most unenthusiastic voice he could muster.

Ian laughed. ‘So I jumped on the interwebs and found the boyfriend tag questions,’ Ian pulled a piece of paper from somewhere, and cleared his throat dramatically. ‘How well do you think you’re gonna do?’

‘I know you better than you do,’ Mickey smirked. ‘Throw ‘em at me, Gallagher.’

‘First question, where did we meet?’

Mickey and Ian looked at each other and said together, ‘Around.’

Ian laughed. ‘Pretty accurate. We just knew each other from around the neighbourhood. Question two, first date?’

‘Uh…’ Mickey ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he regarded what Ian would consider their first date. ‘I think it might’ve been the dugout after I got outta juvie.’

Ian’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. ‘Does that count as a date?’

‘Doesn’t it?’ Mickey asked. ‘We planned it and there was beer involved.’

‘Touché. First kiss?’

‘The van.’

Ian grinned. ‘That was more of a peck.’

Mickey flipped him off and grabbed the paper from him to give him the next question. ‘A’ight. Did you know I was the one?’ Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘Who the fuck wrote these?’

‘Who cares?’ Ian shrugged. ‘And… no. Not to start off, I don’t think. Maybe after the first time my mom came back and… y’know.’

Mickey raised an eyebrow. ‘That was pretty fuckin’ fast, Ian.’

‘When was it for you?’

Mickey blushed. ‘Dugout.’

‘Aw,’ Ian smiled, and couldn’t resist leaning across to kiss him quickly.

Mickey sighed, and accepted the gesture of affection. When Ian pulled away, Mickey said softly, ‘You’re cutting that out.’

‘Never,’ Ian murmured. ‘Next question?’

Mickey mentally shook himself and looked down to the paper. ‘Do we have any traditions?’

Ian laughed. ‘I bribe you with tattoos to do things you don’t want to.’

Mickey rubbed at his bare, inked arms subconsciously and nodded. ‘Yeah, but I don’t think that counts.’

‘Mm. True. Do date nights count?’

Mickey nodded. ‘I suppose.’

Ian grinned and turned to the camera to explain. ‘We take turns organising date nights, aka Thursdays. We try not to do anything twice unless it’s awesome first time round, so at the moment, date night is either watching shitty TV and ordering in, or watching shitty TV from the comfort of a blanket fort.’

‘Always shitty _reality_ TV,’ Mickey added.

‘It’s not shitty,’ Ian replied defensively. ‘ _Storage Hunters_ is awesome, thank you very much.’

‘Whatever,’ Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘Skipping _that_ question… Hmm. What do we argue about most?’

Ian laughed. ‘Jesus Christ, your unhealthy eating habits, how much you smoke –’

‘You wanting to adopt every fucking stray you see,’ Mickey said. ‘Seriously, we have two fucking dogs already, we don’t need thirty seven cats and a fucking coyote or whatever.’

‘And you sleep in too much.’

‘Staying in bed until nine is _not_ sleeping in! You get up at fuckin’ sparrow farts o’clock, so anything after fucking _six_ is sleeping in for _you_!’

Ian shook his head and rolled his eyes at the camera. ‘Alright, whatever. Next?’

‘Who wears the pants in the relationship?’ Mickey read out, looking up to Ian.

Ian hummed. ‘I think it’s pretty equal, honestly.’

‘Yeah. I think we take charge in different areas,’ Mickey nodded. ‘But we don’t overpower each other when it comes to big, important things.’

‘Exactly,’ Ian agreed, taking the paper from Mickey’s hand. ‘Okay, skipping that one… What dressing do we have on our salads? You don’t eat salad, unless it’s Russian salad.’

‘Damn right. You’re into all this weird shit,’ Mickey said, scrunching his face. ‘Like balsamic vinaigrettes, and fuckin’ _basil_ dressing. It’s disgusting.’

‘Excuse you. It’s delicious.’

‘Wrong. Next?’

‘One food I don’t like?’ Ian huffed. ‘You’re definitely not a fan of my Cheerios in the morning, but you eat pretty much everything.’

‘Food is food,’ Mickey shrugged. ‘You really hate… what are those things? The green things?’

‘Wasabi peas?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Yeah, can’t stand wasabi peas,’ Ian grimaced. ‘If I collected anything, what would it be?’

‘Animals,’ Mickey said, not a second of hesitation. ‘You would collect animals. Live animals.’

Ian nodded. ‘True. You collect weapons.’

‘Do I?’

‘Have you not realised your sock drawer has turned into a dumping ground for brass knuckles and pocket knives?’

Mickey blinked. ‘No, it hasn’t.’

‘It has.’

‘I have to go check,’ Mickey said, getting up and running down to their room.

In the living room, Ian turned to the camera and rolled his eyes again, waiting for the moment when Mickey’s voice drifted back to him.

_‘Well, shit!’_

Ian nodded to himself. ‘And there it is.’

Mickey joined Ian back on the couch and turned to the camera as well. ‘Okay, kids. I’m allowed to have a drawer full of this stuff. Let’s pretend I collect fuckin’… seashells or somethin’.’

‘Seashells, my ass,’ Ian snorted. ‘Okay, favourite music?’

‘Ugh,’ Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘You’re into stuff like Hozier, Florence + The Machine, Shia –’

‘It’s Sia.’

‘Whatever. But you also like shit like Chevelle, Foo Fighters, and Finch, which is more bearable.’

‘You’re welcome. You like stuff like David Bowie, Kings of Leon, and Three Days Grace, but then there’s all your Calvin Harris, Dawn Golden, and Banks.’

‘I have better taste.’

‘Wrong.’ Ian read the next question, and held the paper to the side of his face, so Mickey couldn’t see him. ‘What colour are my eyes?’

‘They change between green and hazel,’ Mickey replied nonchalantly. ‘They’re usually green when you’re pissed off or uh. Y’know. Mine?’

‘Ice blue. My favourite colour.’

‘You fuckin’ sap,’ Mickey said, swatting the paper aside. ‘Moving on.’

‘Best friend?’ Ian said, smiling up at Mickey.

‘That’s a stupid fuckin’ question. You are.’

Ian shrugged. ‘Just following the questions, babe. For the record, you’re mine as well.’

‘I know.’

‘I have a question now.’

‘Mm?’

‘If we were animals,’ Ian said slowly. ‘What would we be?’

‘I’m a lion. Hands down.’

‘ _I’m_ a lion. You’re like… a kitten,’ Ian bit his lip and smiled sweetly at Mickey.

‘Ex-fucking-scuse you. I’m a lion,’ Mickey repeated indignantly. ‘Besides, did you know that lions can be gay? Like two lions? Two bros, hanging out, occasionally nuzzling and sticking it in?’

Ian nodded seriously. ‘Yeah, okay, you might be a lion, then.’

‘Both lions.’

‘Both lions.’

‘Now _I_ have a question.’

‘Jesus,’ Ian groaned. ‘Yup?’

‘What’s the background picture on my phone?’ Mickey grinned. ‘I know yours is a picture of me and the dogs, but what’s mine?’

‘I want to say it’s Chris Hemsworth or something, but I know that’s wrong, right?’ Ian asked. At Mickey’s nod, he said, ‘Do I get a hint?’

‘Nope.’

‘Damn. Last I knew, I think it was that mirror selfie I sent you from the gym a few weeks ago?’

Mickey laughed. ‘Yeah.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Mhmm.’

‘I’m good with that,’ Ian grinned. ‘But I think that pretty much ends it, really. We skipped a few questions, though.’

‘Like I give a shit. You’re lucky you’re cute enough that I even _did_ this.’

‘You think I’m cute?’

‘We’ve been together for eight years, and I don’t think that would’ve happened if I _didn’t_ ,’ Mickey shrugged and turned back to the camera. ‘We’re gonna go now, but if you enjoyed this video, then give it a thumbs up.’

‘Yup,’ Ian nodded. ‘We’re also on Instagram, and we have cute dogs, so if you like dogs, then you should follow us.’

‘I actually just post pictures of you being an idiot,’ Mickey said, elbowing Ian in the ribs.

‘A cute idiot, though, right?’

‘Right. Sign off?’

‘Oh yeah,’ Ian grinned and looked away from Mickey to face the lens again. ‘Thanks for watching! We upload new videos every Monday, so make sure you’re subscribed to our channel. That’s that, and see you next week!’

As soon as Mickey deemed enough time to pass to have a decent ending to work with, he stood up and cracked his back. ‘I still hate you for making me do that.’

‘You love it.’

‘Uh huh. Get editing, gingerbread,’ Mickey said, walking towards their bedroom to find his laptop.

‘I love you!’

‘Love you too, Gallagher!’

Ian glanced to the camera still rolling. ‘I’m putting that in the video.’

 

* * *

 

‘Hey, Mick?’

‘Mm?’ Mickey asked, looking up from his phone to Ian next to him.

‘A lot of people are commenting on the boyfriend tag video and asking when we’re gonna get married.’

‘None of theirs.’

‘Well, it’s a good question, isn’t it?’ Ian said.

‘Gallagher,’ Mickey yawned and put his phone next to him on the bedside table. ‘It’s like two in the morning. Can we talk about this tomorrow?’

‘Promise?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Okay,’ Ian smiled and shut his laptop, putting it on the table next to his side of the bed. He switched off his light and rolled into position behind Mickey. ‘Night, Mick.’

‘Mm,’ Mickey murmured, sliding his hand down to Ian’s and threading their fingers together. ‘Night.’

**Author's Note:**

> okayyyyy boyfriend tag questions from [here](http://www.luuux.com/viz/boyfriend-tag-questions) and?? yeah. my tumblr is [here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/) so?? idk. hmu or something.


End file.
